


Misfits

by hayden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthro, BDSM, Bondage, Drowcat, Furry, Hybrids, Kinbaku, M/M, Original Character(s), Toys, canine, homosexual erotica, sodomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayden/pseuds/hayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew is a slave trafficker, and Aleksandr is his apprentice turned partner. They should be on equal grounds except every now and then, when a dark mood strikes him, Andrew feels the need to test the waters between them by dropping Alek to his knees...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misfits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane/gifts).



The rope pulled roughly against Aleksandr's flesh, lending a tinge of red to his dark flesh that his partner hoped would last through the night so that there was something to trace in the morning: a welted bruise maybe, or an indentation of teeth that had yet to sink into him. Andrew stood above his squirming lover with the small controller to the drowcat's vibrating bullet, contemplating that very thing: his tongue running between his even teeth as though calculating how much it would hurt to have felt them in his own skin. He thought of Aleksandr biting him and it almost made him want to laugh, but the mirth was nothing to stand in the way of every other emotion that his lover's show evoked. 

Aleksandr lay draped not over the back of the couch but onto the side of it in such a way that his ass was left presented to the canine, his tail raised not by sheer will but by the same length of rope that his dominant partner had woven around his body; a makeshift craft of corsetry built of coarse hemp, which he would have found particularly unpleasant hadn't his attention been fixed rather elsewhere. Beneath his tail a stretch of thin wire connected him to Andrew's hand, the bullet that had been inserted in him between strong swats to his now only faintly throbbing ass buzzing strongly away. Every now and then Andrew would lessen the strength of the vibrations with a quiet click of a button, but randomly as though to throw him off entirely from being able to guess the next move, the canine would hit the button and the bullet would rock so violently against his prostate that Aleksandr's muscles seized and white overcame his vision. A ring of silicone hugged the base of his weeping cock and kept him from being able to reach completion without Andrew's express consent, and by now he was ready to beg him for it; near tears as another orgasm, brought on in almost painful waves, was denied him. His hips rocked as though he meant to milk every ounce of pleasure out but as a muffled sob made it around the wide gag in his mouth he could all but feel Andrew shaking his head. If he wanted to cum he would have to wait for the man to give him permission, and he was not in a hurry to let him have it. If Aleksandr wanted it, he would have to work hard for it. So much had already been said and he didn't need telling twice. 

There were some small mercies to be had. Andrew had not stopped using his hand to torment his lover with the crop that he feared the bite of so much, and he had to admit that he was not wholly disappointed to have the limited selection. There was something in using the bare hand that brought the level of intimacy in the act to new heights. It was not a detached scrap of leather that licked Aleksandr's ass now, it was Andrew's hand, his palm clapping loudly against the flesh: curling around it, roughly cupping it, hot and real and everything that Aleksandr could have loved and hated in that moment. His hips jerked back as if he wanted to ask him for more than the fingers that had delved between his cheeks to twist the bullet inside of him. Andrew's cock responded immediately, throbbing as his green eyes drank in the sight of the way his partner's hips wriggled. What he did to entice he did well; Andrew could give him that. How was so reserved a man so well in control of his hips? When he grabbed hold of them they did not still but jut his ass back, presenting to him not with pride but shamefully in want: not demanding but pleading, begging to be filled. Who was he to turn him down when he was in need? 

Aleksandr was not a man who was easily moved to tears and yet he might have sworn that he could have honestly wept in relief when he heard the metal of Andrew's belt unbuckling. With his toes hardly touching the ground at all, the frantic jerking of his hips had been the most that he could offer with his arms still tightly bound against the small of his back. He ached to have had those fingers taken away, cringing as he felt the tug of the wire connected to the bullet still moving inside of him. Its removal was not one that he looked forward to but he knew what would follow it- what he hoped to the gods would follow it, rather as his silent prayer followed, whispered in the dark of his mind... Don't let it be a tease. 

It was not, but Andrew did not remove the bullet. He turned it by twisting the wire, moved it inside of Aleksandr to watch the way he tensed as his toes curled between his partner's boots. Unguent had come in the form of oil that he had been assured by playful packaging was flavoured like berries had been used to coat the bullet, but as he pulled Aleksandr back to help him come down off of the couch he hung the remote for his vibrator carefully under one of the knots of the rope and turned the drowcat around to face him. He looked unsteady on his feet, his knees visibly trembling. Andrew would help him soon enough with that. All it took was a gentle nudge to the inside of one spread leg and Aleksandr was being helped along to the floor, Andrew's strong hands around his biceps to keep him from all out slamming to the carpet below. 

Newly kneeling at the canine's feet there was not much for him to do but lean forward when hands reached towards him again, his head bowing when he realized that the blonde meant to loosen the fastening of the gag that he was sure had all but unhinged his jaw at that point. Luckily, as he found by testing the movement in slow, careful chews himself, he found that he was quite wrong but he would not be given much time to rest his muscles. A hand curled beneath his chin as the gag was left to hang above his collar bones, strong but unnervingly gentle as it guided him to raise his head. He was dazed, looking up at Andrew with stars in his vision, his cock swollen around the ring that hugged the base. At once the emotions he experienced were too much: a precise, toxic measure of love, fear, loathing, devotion and everything in between welling inside of him until it threatened to tear him from the inside out. He felt too small for everything bottled inside of him, and his heart thundered in his ears as Andrew swept down, bowing above him to kiss an unshed tear from his eye. He would not have questioned the man's feelings for him then. 

When Aleksandr's lips parted there were no words that needed to be shared. He gave and gave completely, and Andrew accepted it for the gift it was. The submission that he received was not to be overlooked as some spur of the moment party favour. 

He kissed him, tongue sweeping over the end of his as it met him at his lips, and he drank of his mouth, completely drunk on the heady sort of high it gave him. Not just him- both of them. Andrew could feel it in the way his lover quaked under his hand as it passed down his chest, skipping over the rope to gently pluck each nipple between his lightly pinching fingers. Aleksandr did not move away from it, he leaned into it, moaning hotly into Andrew's mouth as the grip grew tighter. This was the Aleksandr he loved: the submissive Aleksandr, the honest Aleksandr. He was fearless, and there was a power in him that he had yet to recognize for his own that made him all the more beautiful. 

Drawing back to stand above him, Andrew's hand swept through his hair and the drowcat felt the pressure build in his scalp as an open hand turned slowly into a closed fist: guiding him forward to place his face no less than mere inches from the dominant's open trousers. He felt his breath break against the surface of his fur and return to blow against his face, goosebumps prickling along the surface of his arms. He could not have possibly known what was coming, as he would have told it himself, and yet it seemed second nature that he should open his mouth when Andrew's hips jut towards him to engulf his waiting cock in his mouth. His lips were made to widen to accept the girth of the intruding head, tongue lying flat beneath to run along the thick vein he felt gliding over his lower lip; protecting him from his teeth intellectually, but with much more thought correcting his own posture to better give him unguarded access to his throat. 

He never knew if he liked that part. There were too many things to think about when thinking wasn't made so hard to do, but luckily for the both of them Andrew excelled at stalling his ability to form much of a coherent anything - be it quiet thought or spoken word. There would be a time for panic later when he began to think of what lay in his stomach long after it had been deposited, willingly accepted by a needier self, but until that time when he was alone to fall victim to the plague of compulsive thought and obsessive fear there was only the two of them to focus on. No germs. No disease. No ridicule. No rejection. Just Aleksandr and Andrew, and the weight and the tang of him resting on his tongue. 

There was no need to hurry through much of what they did, that was true, but the heat of Aleksandr's mouth could be bested by only one other part of him and both of them so grand that he worried he would spend too quickly. He wanted to draw things out for as long as possible so that when he finally removed the ring and let his lover go he would soar: reaching an orgasm so intense he hoped that the drowcat would never again question what he did or doubt for even a moment that Andrew had the power to take him out of body. He wanted to take him out of body. He wanted it as much as he wanted the tight feeling of Aleksandr's throat swallowing him down, and as his wrist turned to twist the hair around his knuckles even tighter, he could only moan loudly as the rock of his hips was met with an eager dive from his lover. He could say what he wanted to protest that he enjoyed the act at all, but his lover was no longer pure novice: sucking expertly at his cock like he meant to drink him dry, head moving in a bobbing rhythm that Andrew met with enthusiastic thrusts. Each jerk of his hips pushed him pushed the flared head of his dick against the resisting opening to his throat and Andrew angled to move past it, delving deep to force him to swallow, all but growling in pleasure when he felt him gagging around him. 

True fear had never seized him but Aleksandr had felt its grasp in moments when he was forced to trust the canine to such an extreme. Every time that he gagged around his dick he knew that his airway was blocked, that he was giving him the power to dictate the ease at which he breathed - effectively placing his life in Andrew's hands. It should have encased him completely in a blanket of pure terror, and yet... even knowing this with the little recollection of cool, collect knowledge still buried somewhere inside of his buzzing brain, he did not fear that Andrew would ever go too far. Not when he tied him up. Not when he chose the crop. Not when he called him Ivan. Not when his dick was in his throat, pumping in and out of his gasping mouth or sitting there, stopping him completely: leaving him to hold his breath until such a time that Andrew moved and allowed him to take another. 

At what point Aleksandr had closed his eyes Andrew did not know, his own head thrown back as drew his lover forward, no longer merely rocking his hips, no longer gentle. Andrew held his lover by his hair and fucked his face, thrusting into his yielding throat as pre did not merely run but splattered against the back of it. The heat of Aleksandr's breath bursting from his nose as he gagged loudly around him, a noise akin to choking that Andrew knew to listen for. He released him, tugging him back with a groan of disappointment and hissed when the cool air replaced the heat of his partner's mouth. The string of curses that followed were nothing when he saw his dishevelled lover, himself so near the edge that he almost came just looking at how utterly used Aleksandr looked. Used was a filthy was of putting it, but it was his filthy work that had brought them to that point and he could not deny that he was utterly pleased to see the effect it had on the reserved hybrid. 

"Turn over." They were the first audible words out of his mouth that did not consist of expletives, and the weight of their gruff command was not lost in the raspy air his voice had taken. There was not much floor space between an unmoving Andrew and the white couch that the pair of them had all but soiled in their evening game, but the canine fully expected that the drowcat would know that he meant to bend over the arm of the furniture. He did, and his reward was the removal of the bullet, the still-buzzing item dropped to rattle loudly on the floor until it reached the edge of the carpet and was muffled to a mere humming in the fabric where it caught. Andrew had forgotten it entirely until that point, and as he stepped around it then to move behind Aleksandr, he gave a thoughtful stroke to the puckered hole that it had teased for a good half hour. 

His body responded immediately. His ass clenched tightly beneath the pass of Andrew's fingers but he knew that it was not to resist. Aleksandr's body would have grabbed at him any way that it could. As a roll of his hips drew him against him he felt him quake and gripped his hips to steady them both, biting into the soft flesh of his lip as he slowly rubbed against him, teasing him one last time to listen to the way that he whimpered. 

His fingers were near bruising when they dug into his hips but he could not care, did not dare to try it when he knew what was coming. No, Aleksandr's face rested against the cold surface of the cushions, burning hot, hotter than coals with lust filling him to the brim. This was what he wanted. This was what he had been waiting for. Familiar burning started when he began to push inside of him, the whole of his muscles tight with the initial resistance that Andrew had come to expect every time that he took him since that first night. He was not very well used even with the increasing activity of his so-called games, leaving him new and tight; his own ripe cherry to pluck when the mood struck him. 

The mood seemed to strike him more frequently now that Andrew was back on his mystery medication. Aleksandr didn't mention the shots, but he had come to detect every time that Andrew stuck to taking them. They seemed to have a direct line to the canine's libido, and even though he knew that if he only mentioned them it could spare him his next breakdown in the bathroom, he kept his mouth shut. 

His mouth couldn't be kept shut anymore. Mere moments had been allotted to give him the time to adjust and that seemed to be all of the mercy that Andrew had to give. Even as they both yearned equally for it, it was Aleksandr who was left to bear the brunt of every action. There was always some small pain for him in the beginning. It was not like the sting of a hand clapping solidly against the side of his ass, but the way that the burn of that faded wasn't altogether very different either. Andrew began to push deeper inside of him until Aleksandr could physically take no more, a soft cry breaking out of him in a voice that sounded so unlike his own that it might as well have been entirely alien. There was pain in that voice oh yes, but the pleasure under it was undeniable: clearly the voice of a creature in desperate need, clinging to the promise that there was more where that came from. Andrew gave him exactly what the source of that voice needed, drawing back to pull his cock free of his ass just to thrust it back inside of him - tearing one needy, mewling noise after another out of his trembling lover who could only arch back against him every time in reply. 

He fucked him like this for a short time: pulling out of him to leave him vacant only to spear forward again and force his body to accept him. It was slow and not particularly hard, but as nails sunk into Aleksandr's twitching hips it was exactly what they both needed to start off with. As the time between each penetrating thrust shortened so did the gentle edge slip from his actions until it was a toss up as to which was louder, the cries wrenched from Aleksandr's open mouth or the slap of Andrew's hips against his ass. 

He pounded into him with earnest with short, brutal bucks that lifted his lover's body from the armrest into the air against him, their bodies clapping loudly to fill the space of the living room. There was nothing he would have given that moment for in exchange. Not a billion dollars, not a golden mansion on the west coast, not a harem of slave girls willing to fight one another for a chance to lick his cock. It was Aleksandr or nothing, just like this, his for the taking, crying loudly for Andrew to fuck him harder. 

His wish was Andrew's command, but not before he would retreat to hurriedly, impatiently, tug the knots of his rope work free to let the drowcat's arms loose of their binds... Not before he would take him and throw him onto the cushions, climbing over top of him to force his legs wide and bury his cock in his ass while Aleksandr was left on his back to look at him when he took him. He wanted him to see everything in his eyes that neither of them had found the courage to say. Pushing his knees up until Aleksandr's legs were made to fold over his shoulders, Andrew fucked him in earnest and gave his last coherent command: for Aleksandr to remove the ring and cum with him, pounding into his prostate as his own orgasm built to a screaming head. 

The removal would have been unpleasant any other given time but all he could feel was Andrew's dick inside of him, filling him to the brim as it repeatedly struck that sweet inch inside of him that put holes in his vision. It did not take much. With the ring gone and his lover taking claim of every last, buried inch of him he was as good as done for, no less than screaming as he came, Andrew's name on his lips as the burning heat of seed splashed on his belly and simultaneously coated his insides with every last, driving pump from the canine's hips until an overbearing pressure tore him wide and sunk in him like a stone; knotting lover to lover for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking of writing more with this pair. What do you think? Leave your comment below with your yay or nay.


End file.
